


To Blossom is to Bleed (Don't Leave Me Yet)

by wiltedlettuce



Series: Harry Potter Fragment Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female James Potter, Female Sirius Black, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Rule 63, Slytherin Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedlettuce/pseuds/wiltedlettuce
Summary: Sirius Black befriends her first mudblood in her second year and privately feels proud of herself for rebelling against her parents the way she couldn't when she was eleven with that hideous hat drooping over her eyes. Three years later, she's still friends with Lily and would like to become more than just one of her Slytherin friends - perhaps, maybe her girlfriend? Too bad that awful Jamie Potter keeps getting in her way.





	To Blossom is to Bleed (Don't Leave Me Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not end up being multi-chaptered.

Surprisingly, the first Gryffindor Sirius became something of a friend with was a mudblood.

If her mother ever heard of it, she would howl and rage something awful, shooting off hexes and curses like a muggle firearm, but Sirius couldn’t bring herself to care because Lily Evans was an honest-to-merlin _good person_. It was something strange and entirely new to Sirius, and she found it odd that the redhead was so close to people like herself and Prince bastard. Because Sirius and Severus were the exact opposite of good people. They were horrible people, for all that they’re only twelve years old. The type of people who were raised on cruelty and hand-fed hatred until it was almost all they knew.

Sirius figured that was why they latched onto Lily as fervently as they did, hoping to leech some of her goodness out for themselves, but they had nothing to offer in return. Though, Lily did say once that Sirius reminded her of her older sister in personality, and she had held that over Severus’ head for nearly a week. She reminded kind, sweet Lily of her _family_ , and Sirius remembered the feeling of her near-translucent skin flushing a bright-cherry red.

Of course, Severus ruined it for her when he snarled that Petunia Evans was a petty, bitter girl who was ugly in her jealousy of Lily, and Sirius couldn’t even deny the resemblance because wasn’t she just that?

She had avoided Lily for nearly three whole days before the girl cornered her outside of the potions classroom with a confused frown on her face.

“Are you mad at me?” she had asked, her head tilted and her shiny red hair sliding off her shoulder like it was made of silk. Sirius had shrugged and muttered something about being busy. Lily stared at her, oddly reminiscent of the snake carvings in the common room with her eerie green eyes, before grabbing her by the hand and dragging her to the table she and Snape had claimed for their own in the library.

Sirius had made plans to tutor her younger brother with Narcissa that evening, but she couldn’t bring herself to walk away once Lily pushed her to sit in what Sirius had begun to think of as her chair. She and Snape glared at each other for a bit, as they do, before settling their full attention on the maelstrom of a girl in front of them. Those two hours of half-assed study and watching Lily Evans, Gryffindor’s resident mudblood, were worth every sulky pout Regulus sent her way the next day for ditching him with pretty Cissa and her perfectionist standards.

(She made it up to him by sneaking him out to Honeydukes, so all was forgiven by that very Saturday. She never could handle her darling baby brother being upset.)

Lily was the only Gryffindor Sirius had any positive interactions with until well into her fifth year.

After Severus snapped at her, calling her a mudblood where everyone could hear, and they ended the day with Lily curled up in Sirius’ lap where they sat on the dubiously clean floor of Myrtle’s bathroom. Sirius hadn’t even thought of the word mudblood in relation to Lily in nearly two whole years, and it was almost as shocking to her as it had been for Lily.

Lily wasn’t a mudblood, for all that her parents were muggles. She was still so good and kind and _pure_ that Sirius sometimes thought that Lily’s blood was worth far more than her own, even with her family’s claim to over three-hundred years of unbroken purity. Sirius knew that that claim was all bullshit, though, and she was half-convinced that she’d bleed black if she were ever cut.

(Of course, a month later, when Sirius woke up with red staining her and her bedsheets, she was proven wrong. She bled just as everyone else, whether they be pureblood, mudblood, muggle, or squib. It was quite the revelation.)

Just as Lily calmed down some, to quiet sniffles instead of choking sobs, haughty Jamie Potter flounced in, the rats’ nest she called a hairdo all out of sorts.

“Lily!” she called out, her bug eyes locked on Sirius’ best friend, “Are you okay? Do you need me to kick this Slytherin bint out?”

Sirius bristled, tugging Lily closer to her and tightening her hold. The blood-traitor glared at that, hand reaching for her wand, and Sirius was ready to utterly destroy this presumptuous hag, even without her wand. Her father had taught her an interesting bit of magic that past Summer, useful enough that she had practiced it over and over until she became light-headed with the taste of copper in her mouth. But she had accomplished her goal – Sirius could cast a particularly nasty cutting curse without her wand. She did have to shout the incantation to get it to work, but she was working on that. Either way, it was more than enough to beat Prefect Potter and ruin her smug face forever.

Just as she was prepared to snarl the guttural sounding curse, Lily shifted to glare at Potter, “Go away, Jamie! This is all your fault!”

Potter floundered in place for a second, a confused moue twisting her lips, “But, Snivellus is the one who called you that – that awful name! I didn’t do anything!”

And Sirius felt that coil of tension ever-present in her chest unwind and perk up at the scent of blood.

“Oh, but Potter,” she purred, resting her chin on Lily’s head as she cradled her closer, “You’re the one who provoked him, aren’t you? Such a cruel girl, you are; Auntie Dorea would be so proud.”

Potter stiffened at that, throwing a wounded look at the girl in Sirius’ arms. Lily ignored her roommate, huddling closer to Sirius as her eyes began to water again, and Potter eventually ran off, eyes cloudy with emotion. Sirius watched her go dispassionately, oddly satisfied that Lily had spurned the other girl.

It would be odd, not sharing the redhead’s attention with Severus anymore, but Sirius would die before she willingly shared Lily with anyone else. She didn’t even allow her younger brother to get too close to her muggleborn, lest he become too attached. Lily was something hers, entirely separate from her family, and Sirius had always been greedy and possessive. Bella used to tease her, calling her a dragon half-breed, and here, curled protectively around her pretty friend, Sirius felt it might even be true.

But her monopoly on Lily’s attention ended when Potter quietly shuffled to their table in the library, standing behind what used to be Severus’ chair with her two weird friends flanking her. Each of their arms was full of poorly pulled flowers and Honeydukes’ chocolates, and Potter’s stuttering, stumbling apology was so carefully thought out that even Sirius was begrudgingly endeared.

Lily invited the three to sit with them after gracefully accepting the olive-branch, and the afternoon was spent with cautious conversation and very carefully not mentioning, or even hinting, of the missing Severus Snape.

Later, after the other Gryffindors had left, Lily whispered into Sirius’ ear that that was the first time she could remember ever getting along with Jamie Potter, and Sirius felt something new and unknown unfurl within her.

She wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but she was almost certain that it was fear.


End file.
